


Forever

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sam breaks up with ofc off page not danny dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: "He knew his neck was glowing like the coals of their nightly summer bonfires, but Sam's eyes matched the elation he felt at the prospect of being best friends but so much *more.* His bestie, his beloved Sammy, the holder of his heart - they were entering a new chapter of their lives going forward from this moment."
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner, Sam Kiszka/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Author (As known on Various sites): Lady Lover- Rockfic, Luluthechoosingcrow - AO3, theladylovingcrow - Deviantart and Wattpad, @sammy_bluebells - Instagram, @imacrowcawcaw - main Tumblr, @theladylovingcrow - writing/art Tumblr, @insannywestan - Sanny shipping Tumblr
> 
> Author's Notes: I have been working on this piece for awhile, slowly building on the events of the story within it's hour timeline, but also working on my style as a writer; I think I finally have something worth sharing here. Its short, and similar in a way to the lovely story ("Beautiful") my dear friend @satans-helper (ao3 the Lazarus) posted, but I am very happy with it and I hope everyone enjoys. And thank you, Zara, forever (ha) my bro, my writing peer, an incredible force of imagination and inspiration improving me and my work. For you, dear! 
> 
> \-----------

Danny dropped everything and opened his arms when Sam came running to him. 

His face was a blur, half obscured by his curtain of hair so Danny couldn't discern his expression, but the air around him eminated a grey sadness. Sam breathed out and wrapped his arms around him, clinging like it was the end of the world; face buried in his neck, only nestling further when Danny asked him what the matter was. 

So Danny held him close, stroking his hair and his waist, determinedly, as if he could protect Sam's thin body from whatever he was running from with his own. He swayed them in a gentle motion, shooshing Sam and hopefully comforting him, while he ran the list through his head of whom he might have to kill. 

After a while, Sam seemed to let loose some of the tension he had been holding in his shoulders. Danny asked him again, "What's the matter, Sammy? Are you okay?" 

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted a hug," Sam said flatly, pulling back. 

The lie was palpable, even more so because of his ragged appearance betraying the turmoil inside. Sam's eyes were downcast and rimmed with red, focusing on the shoulder where his nose had been resting moments ago instead of Danny's face. Danny noticed his drained palor, as if all the life and joy that usually eminated from Sam was replaced with lead. That lead seemed to travel to his own stomach, smoking stack puffing out a concern that filled him to the brim: his Sammy was hurting. 

"Nothing needs to be wrong for you to want a hug. But, are you okay?"

Sam sighed. He looked as if he was debating whether to tell Danny his problem, but, the matter was decided on its own when Danny gently brushed his hair behind his ear and tilted his head up, catching Sam's sad eyes. 

"She left me, Danny. I don't know why. I went out to get us dinner - Vietnamese, and when I came back she was just in this- this rage. Something about me always being distracted and thinking about other things instead of her, but I don't know what I did. I just... I don't know what it was that I did." 

Sam looked like he was about to break, both his heart and the wall holding his tears back cracking like old, brittle porcelain. Danny hugged him again, letting Sam sag against his chest as he shakily breathed out, obviously fighting back the waterworks. 

"She said that I needed to prioritize her and our relationship more," Sam's voice came, muffled from his shoulder. Unproportionately large hands tightened around his hips. "I spend too much time with other people, and too much time with you. She says I'm obsessed with you. She thinks that- I'm in love with you! And that it would be better for both of us if she just left since I obviously don't love her enough. So she did." 

Sam was crying in gasping sobs, finally breaking down and letting the waters flow without concern. Danny held him through it, calming and supporting him while pondering all the while at the situation; Sam's girlfriend had just dumped him because she thought Sam was in love with his male best friend instead of her, that being himself. 

Still holding a sniveling - and now shivering - young man in his arms, Danny moved them over to the brown leather couch in the corner, trying to sit down with Sam heavily leaning on him. He wanted to manipulate them so that Sam was sitting next to him with Danny's arms around his shoulders, but Sam didn't budge, basically going down on top of Danny when he sat. 

Danny decided to let him stay there, pulling Sam onto his lap more so he wouldn't fall off; it wasn't like he minded, all things considered. Sam needed comfort, so he was going to provide it the best way he knew how. 

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" Danny asked, hesitantly, after awhile. 

He wasn't trying to interrogate Sam, or seem offended, but he was desperately curious; this situation was bringing up old emotions Danny had always pushed away before. The thought of having Sam like a lover had skipped across his brain several times, but there had never been anything remotely serious or seemingly plausible about it. Until now.

Sam sniffed and lifted his head, looking at Danny with large, cool, brown eyes. He ran his hand over Danny's shoulder, worrying a lip inbetween his perfectly aligned teeth. 

"Because I'm scared."

"Of what? You know I'll always support you and be here for you." 

Sam's face twisted slightly, as if to say 'You don't know that, and I don't think I can believe it.'

Despite the heartache at the disbelief being expressed, Danny tried another angle. "You'll find another girl, one who really loves you and encourages your life like I know you tried to encourage her's. And she'll be so, so lucky to have you."

"Will you really stay with me, forever?" Sam asked, sounding almost like a child asking for love. 

Danny nodded eagerly; an eternity with Sam was the only heaven he could ever desire. 

"What if I told you that I don't want another girlfriend?"

"Then you don't need to get one. That's not gonna make me leave you. Nothing will. And why would I leave you for being single, that's ridiculous!" 

Sam sat up straighter, looking Danny directly in the eyes with some sort of terrified fiercness that made him sweat with the intensity.

"But I don't want to be single, either. What if I said that I think she's right? What would you do?" He pressed, advancing on Danny until their foreheads were an inch from colliding.

Danny furrowed his brow and tapped his hands against Sam's shoulder bones, mulling it over. He understood what Sam was trying to convey to him. The essential question was, what did he want? Was he prepared to pour the last few drops of his love that were not already watering Sam onto him, and to have that returned? 

The sentiment still stood strong, like he knew deep in his soul it always would. 

"I'm not leaving you. We'll work it out together, and everything'll be okay."

Sam started crying again, shoulders drooping. He leaned forward onto Danny, clinging to his arms and sobbing into his sweater. Danny kissed his temple and let Sam ride it out; he was in obvious need to process the abundance of emotional events occurring in this short hour of his life. 

It was an exhilarating and surprisingly welcomed notion, the thought of Sam being in love with him. Or, as much as he could be certain of in the moment, Sam having an attraction that was strong enough to be noticed by his now ex-girlfriend and tear them apart. 

He hadn't thought that any other human would have been able to interfere with their dynamic; but, perhaps, he owed a thank you to this particularly catalyst who had managed to wedge herself into one of the few openings in the Kiszka-Wagner stronghold and then tear herself out again, gluing it closed behind her. Then again, she had made Sam cry more than Danny had seen in years, so, in all likelihood, he was never speaking to her again. 

Danny knew that he and Sam had always been close, closer like all of them were closer than most brothers or best friends. After all, what siblings chose to spend every second of their lives in each other's presence years after not being obligated to? Not many. The love they all had for one another was what drove them along the road just as much as the music; it bound them together as a family deeper than blood or circumstance. It was written in the very essence of their beings. 

Danny loved Josh and Jake more than anything: they truly were his brothers and his best friends in the whole world, and he would be completely lost without them in his life. 

And, yet, Sam and Danny's relationship was different - somehow running even deeper, it sometimes seemed. Sam was very much so his kin, but also more. They understood each other at such a basic level that they had soaked each other up, built a bridge spanning from one chest to another, and, the pieces of Danny's soul that Sam now possessed, he could never get back - it was perhaps why it pained them to be apart for long: the gaping, desperate feel of incompleteness that couldn't be remedied until their partner was back at their side, putting each other back together. 

Sam was Danny's brother, true. But he was also his rock, his muse, his soulmate and his heartbeat. Then was it any wonder to himself that Danny wasn't bothered by Sam being supposedly in love with him? That Danny would be more surprised to find he didn’t feel the same way--more surprised  
to find he didn’t love Sam--than he would be if he were told he could make love to Sam  
tonight?

It felt right to him, in this moment with Sam on his lap. It was right, the most correct amd true thing in the world - as it surely felt that way to Sam. They belonged together like they always knew, just maybe more intimately than anticipated by their younger selves. 

Danny started speaking - slowly, at first, sharing his thoughts on the matter with Sam. He spoke softly and continued petting Sam the entire time, treating his other half with the tenderness he deserved, especially in the situation. The revelation that the lurking feelings which had resided in himself were, apparently, reciprocated might have come and swept them both away on a tidal flood of love, but the fact that Sam had just been rudely dumped was also still present in his demeanor.

Though, much of the fog had lifted, Danny was glad to observe; Sam was practically glowing, even the tears still in his eyes glittering like diamond rings. He had his hands hooked around the back of Danny's neck, underneath his hair, lightly pressing his fingertips to the pulse on the side of Danny's neck and matching his breathing to it. 

Danny watched Sam's skinny chest rise and fall against his shirt, slowing to a calmer, steadier beat as the last of the sniffles subsided. He stroked Sam's cheek with the back of his hand, wiping away the sad residue still upon it and smiling when Sam nuzzled into the affectionate touch. 

"I've always loved you, you know that?" Sam opened his eyes and smiled softly at Danny, tenderness shining out every pore of his already glowing complection. 

Danny nodded and cupped Sam's face, studying him. He was glittering with love and satisfaction, not even dimmed by the deep tiredness that often resulted from crying one's heart out, though it showed in the bags beneath his eyes. Sam was perfect; crystalline beauty painted onto the vessel that housed Danny's own soul, that had full access to his heart and mind yet never mistreated the power.

"I love you, too. Since I first met you. I'll love you until forever."

"Forever," Sam repeated. "Sounds nice, doesn't it? You and me, together." 

He shifted on Danny's lap, twisting his torso to fully face him. Sam tugged lightly on the hair at Danny's temple and grabbed the back of his head, bringing him closer until their skulls were touching. 

"I hate to admit it, but she was totally right. I think about you a lot." 

Sam blushed high on his cheekbones and rubbed his fine-boned nose against Danny's, lashes fluttering closed against his pink skin so he couldn't make eye contact. Danny knew, now that his tears had dried and the emotions had been hashed out, that Sam would revert back to a slightly more 'Sam-like' manor; more fiery and less contemplative, more bold action and less heartfelt words, needing some prompting from Danny to open up. 

Danny wasn't bothered by Sam's nature, though. He knew now that Sam loved him, had even known before when Sam would make some brash joke and flick his eyes back to Danny to see if he liked it. Sam's affection was in his small touches, his attention to details, his fierce loyalty, and how he gave himself up completely, heart and soul, to what he loved, though he was loathe to admit it. 

Danny was his opposite; attracted to Sam's absolute confidence in themselves and everything he knew, as opposed to Danny's own careful, almost too gentle nature. It was why they worked - in every sense of the word - so well together, and why Sam opened himself up to Danny despite his dislike of being vulnerable. 

"This is gonna be fun," Danny grinned, squeezing Sam's thigh with one hand. 

Sam raised an eyebrow, silently asking for elaboration. 

"I mean, we're already together, like, all the time, and I always have fun cause I'm with you. Now we can do all that, but then we can, like, cuddle in bed and kiss at the end of the day and stuff. And I'm happy, since we get to do this now. Together, like you said." 

He knew his neck was glowing like the coals of their nightly summer bonfires, but Sam's eyes matched the elation he felt at the prospect of being best friends but so much *more.* His bestie, his beloved Sammy, the holder of his heart - they were entering a new chapter of their lives going forward from this moment. 

Danny wasn't scared of the coming changes; he was looking forward with barely contained glee. He didn't know what forest the path of his future forged through, but he did know that, as long as Sam was walking next to him, he could hike up the highest mountain and come out unscathed. 

"Danny...." 

Sam called him back to their mutual plane of existence with a soft breath of his name and a slightly chilled hand on his cheek. He rubbed their noses together again then tilted his head to the side, gently squeezing Danny's face as two soft, tentative, parted pairs of lips met in a sweet first kiss. 

That small contact - so close to many things they had shared before, and yet, so breathtaking it shattered everything they knew - it opened the door to places within Danny that had been locked so long, he hasn't even realized. His blood rushed like a newly un-dammed river as his heart tripled in size, throbbing with elated desire. His fingertips hummed with the electric current being conducted from their points of contact on Sam's thighs, and his eyes, despite being closed, flashed with violets, golden sunshine, and glittering panes of glass like glancing at a castle atop a hill on a sunny day; Sam, the keeper of the key to his soul, had finally turned the key. 

They attempted to break contact several times, but each fresh breath of air felt like an ocean of desperation filling their lungs to the brim, drowning them in it's anguish. Sam cupped the back of Danny's head and kissed him with all of his might, thumbs sweeping along his jawline and tongue licking up every drop of Danny's flavor as if he would never get the chance to again. 

Finally, after Danny could scarcely perform higher thinking from the mass of delicious attention, Sam pulled back. His lips were shining in the low light coming from the windows, grinning around hurried gasps for air. He loosened his hold on Danny's face and curled his hands around his shoulders, adjusting his position on Danny's lap. 

"Forever. We get to do that forever," Sam said, as excited for the development of their coming relationship as Danny was, he knew. 

Danny smiled back at him and pulled him in for another kiss, welcoming their love and all that would come with it with open arms, much like Sam had taken him in all those years ago when they were still children, and just an hour ago when his love was in need if his help and comfort. Danny wrapped his arms around Sam, knowing that with each other - entwined with each other, body and soul - Was where they were always meant to be. 

"Forever," he agreed.


End file.
